Dance of a Different Kind
by quiteinfamous
Summary: Mark and Callie have a little bit to drink and then share an intimate dance.


"Dance with me." She said, squeezing his knee as she pulled herself up from the couch. She walked over to his stereo and turned it on.

"What? You know I can't dance, Torres." He rolled his head back against the couch, feeling the rush of alcohol to his head. He watched as she began to sway her hips in her skinny jeans as she searched for a song that matched her rhythm. He licked his lips as she dipped just so.

"Here we go," she said satisfied with the song choice. She turned her head, her now shoulder length black curls twirling as she looked at him. She had her bottom lip sucked in, the way she did whenever he touched the right spot when they danced the other kind of dance.

The thought nearly stiffened him and he moved against the couch to adjust himself. Her body was fully turned to him now and she continued to move, completely carefree and boy did she have the moves. She had a way of shaking her shoulders along with her hips that left him mesmerized. Admittedly, he couldn't dance worth shit, but trying to dance with her while she was doing that and he turned into a drooling idiot.

"Come on, Sloan." She smiled, grabbing his hand and tugging. She was strong but he was stronger and his tug of refusal nearly pulled her on top of him. "One dance. Come one," she begged. "I'll do all the work."

He wanted to resist, he even tried and nearly succeeded once, but Callie had super powers that always made him give up and give in. Her with the hair and the eyes and the mouth, that mouth, and that waist and those hips and the way she knew how to use them, each one of them. She tugged again, this time with both hands and he allowed her to pull him to his feet.

"We'll start slow," she whispered, her lips brushing against his ear as she wrapped his arms around her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck, caressing his nape lightly with her fingers, those fingers.

He swayed with her, his nose nestled against her neck. It was all he could do to not lick there and instead inhaled her, a scent he had long memorized. As they held each other, Mark's thoughts turned to Derek and the way Derek would tease him about his relationship with Torres.

"I don't get you two. Nobody gets you two but you two. So just be with her already," was Derek's usual mantra.

Mark smiled at the thought. He liked that he nor Callie ever felt the need to label what they were. They just knew they were somewhere in the fuzzy in-between of best friends with kick ass benefits and... more? His chuckle against her neck made her head snap up in amusement.

"What's so funny?"

He shook his head, full smile on his goofy face.

"Oh, okay." She released him and walked back over to the stereo turning it up slightly.

"What?"

"No, we're not doing that swaying bullshit. We're gonna to dance Mark Sloan. My body needs to move." She grabbed the vodka that they had been drinking and poured two shots. She handed him one. "You need to loosen up some more, mi amigo!"

She downed her shot and watched as he downed his before she poured another.

"Oh, Cal -"

"One more, that's it. Promise."

There was not point in arguing so he downed it and let the glass fall back to the table. She grabbed his hand and twirled herself into him, dancing down his body. He looked down at her as he stood transfixed. She moved herself back up and she glanced back at him when she felt his excitement. She smiled seductively, twirling around to face him.

"Move your feet, Mark."

He tried but there was no keeping up with her. He tried to make a move and his left foot ended up on her right.

"Ow!" She laughed at him, hopeless but not giving up. He grimaced but tried to recover, pulling her against him again, surprising her and himself.

Her back was against his chest and he rocked his hips to match hers, a little off beat but a big improvement. The Latina made a move of her own, arching her back and rubbing her ass against his crotch. His nose again found the crook of her neck and he bit down before twirling her out.

"Oooh! Where did that come from?"

He nodded his head self satisfied, but his confidence got the best of him when once again his foot landed on hers. She tried to step back but her balance was lost and she stumbled backwards, grabbing at his t-shirt. He reached out for her, stumbling forward before they both landed against the wall, she hitting her head. Her hand flew to the spot and she rubbed it feverishly, her face contorted. He looked at her with concern and he tried to see where her head had landed.

"I'm sorry."

She looked up at him as she continued to rub the sore spot. His hand found its way to her hair and he began to rub too. Her brown eyes continued to look at him as she began to giggle. Her laugh rang out loudly and beautifully and he laughed along with her.

"That really hurt," she whined between chuckles.

"Come here, I'll make it better." She lowered her head and he kissed the spot his hand had been rubbing. She looked back up at him. "All better?" he asked.

"All better," she whispered.

He had her pinned between the wall and himself and for some reason, neither made a move. Her chocolate eyes stared intently into the ocean that was his eyes and her body stilled, the music still playing in background. His hands combed through her loose curls and his eyes fell to her mouth, that mouth.

"God, you're so perfect." He said it without thought. His lips lowered to hover above hers.

She watched his lips, waiting, but they never lowered all the way. He wanted her to make the move. She was always the one to instigate their tangos, taking away his power from the beginning when they first met that night at Joe's. He was trying to pick her up, but she cut through the crap and cut to the chase and that was always how they played it, how they continued to play it. Callie swallowed and looked back up to meet his eyes. He waited, patiently as ever. She pulled herself from the wall and crashed her lips onto his.

They began to dance a different dance again, their mouths opening wider to capture the other's tongue. She moaned into the kiss, her hands joining in on their tango, snaking around his neck. Soon clothes became an annoyance and his hands tugged at her shirt with the need to touch more skin. She lifted her arms in the air, allowing him to quickly discard the article. His mouth landed on hers again, taking as much of her in before their mouths had to once again part to rid his shirt. He had her pinned again, this time between a cool wall and a heated bare chest. Her fingers trailed down his chest, finding their way to his stomach and finally his belt. Those deft fingers of hers had the belt unbuckled in no time, along with his pants' button and zipper.

He moaned against her mouth as her hand found its way into his pants and on his member. He head fell to her shoulder as she stroked him, her thumb playing along its tip. He licked along her clavicle, sucking her skin as she tortured him.

"Fuck," he breathed against her neck.

"I'm trying to," she answered.

Mark pulled her hand away and pinned both of hers above her head. She smiled at him, her lip between her teeth again. She cocked her head, daring him. He smiled back, flashing his perfect white teeth the way he always did when he knew he was going all in. With his free hand, he undid her black, strapless bra and Callie sucked in as the cool air hit her nipples and his mouth fell on the right and then the left. Callie arched toward him, trying to no avail to tug her hands free. He went back and forth between each breast, devouring her and toying with her.

"Mark," she mumbled. And with that, he let her hands go. She pulled him back up to her, kissing him hungrily as he worked to undo her jeans. He tried to slide them down her legs but his effort would not make them budge.

"Damnit, Torres!"

She laughed at his annoyance and aided him in his effort to free them from her jeans. They were barely around her thighs when he ripped them from her, cursing them to her delight.

"You like to torture me, Torres."

"Only because it's fun."

He lifted her in revenge. She wrapped her long legs around him and grabbing him around the shoulders. He didn't care to remove her black, lacy panties and instead moved them to the side before entering her. He held for a moment until she began to dig her fingernails into his back. He pulled out slightly and thrusted in again, and again. She panted, having nothing to hold onto except for him. He grunted as his pace sped up, her lower back hitting the wall over and over. She gripped him tighter, wanting more of him. He held her beneath her thigh, going deeper and faster. She took in the feel of him inside her and she relished in it. She loved the feel of her, all of her. He couldn't help but wonder how long it would take before they would dance again, and he slowed. Callie sensed the change and raised her head to look at him. She searched his face, her thumb rubbing his lower lip. She read his thoughts and she swallowed nervously. He didn't want to let her go. He'd done it too many times. She didn't want to be let go of. She lowered her mouth to his and kissed him. A gentle kiss. It was a different kiss that wasn't about forgetting about anyone or getting over anyone. It was about them and only them. She kissed him again to get the message across and it turned passionate once more. They didn't break the kiss as his thrusts continued and their hips ground against the other. They were in perfect sync, their moan growing and neared their dance's finale. She gripped him tighter grew tight around him. His eyes filled with tears as they came together, their bodies slick with sweat. He held her against the wall as they recovered. She felt his heartbeat against her and she knew that he felt hers. He wiped her hair, stuck against her, from her face.

"Don't let go," she said.

"I won't."


End file.
